Alliance
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: LupinRed and Patren 1gou are held captive. How do they escape?


I've only seen up to episode 18. This is just a what if story. Hope you enjoy!

Lupin red sighed, unsure how he got in this situation in the first place. Both he, and Patren 1gou, were tied and hung up in a cell. Luckily, for now anyway, he still had his mask on so the other red wouldn't know his identity.

"This is all your fault," Keiichiro growled.

"I'm pretty sure it's not," Kairi responded.

"My team will be here soon and then you'll be going to jail."

"That's probably more comfortable than here."

"What would your team do without you?"

"We made a pact, no matter who goes down, the rest of us will finish our mission."

"What is your mission?"

Kairi sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Will you two be quiet? I can't think with your constant jabbering," a gangler announced.

They watched as a few different ganglers walked past.

"Well, well, look who we've got."

Kairi started struggling at the sight of the man talking, "Are you the cause of this?"

"You being here? No. But when I heard you were down here, I thought I'd have a visit," the man crunched on a piece of ice.

"I thought you were odd," Keiichiro remembered seeing the man eating ice before.

The man entered the cell, "I can free you, if you'd like."

"By killing us," Kairi snapped.

"It's still a type of freedom, amigo," he smirked, "I thought you wanted to be back with your brother and parents."

"I do."

"Nothing can bring those back from the dead, not even the Lupin collection. I'm not sure what lies Kogure's been feeding you but I'd be wary of him if you get out of here."

"We will bring back the one's you killed."

"I'd like to see you try. I'll let you go this time, but next time you won't be so lucky."

Kairi felt a shiver run down his spine as the man left the cell. He soon lost himself in thought, only to be brought back to earth by a slap to the face.

"I said pay attention, thief," a gangler was now in their cell. "Our master has some plans for you to entertain him. One of his favorite things is screams of pain." The gangler giggled.

Soon, both Kairi and Keiichiro felt whips hitting across their fronts. They winced in pain and saw blood and rips through their outfits.

"Come on, are the whips not enough to get a good reaction from you?"

Kairi groaned as he felt the whip hit his cheek. He could feel his mask was still in place but soon he could taste blood as a few drips ran down toward his mouth.

"Let's try something else then, huh?"

"Let's see what weapons you have on you…" The gangler searched their pockets. Their changers having already been taken from them. "We have a police baton, a deck of cards, and another mask… The baton could be useful." He suddenly swung at Keiichiro hitting him in the chest and knocking the air from his lungs. He coughed trying to pull air back in.

"Stop," Kairi growled.

"I thought you'd like me hurting your enemy?"

"Though we are on different sides, we both want to take out the ganglers," Keiichiro coughed out.

Kairi glanced up in surprise but nodded, "He's right. The ganglers have killed too many."

"Pretty soon there'll be a few more dead once we get through with you," he laughed but left the room.

After a few minutes in silence, Keiichiro spoke up, "Temporary alliance? Even if you are a thief, you don't deserve this anymore than I do. We might be able to figure a way out together?"

Kairi nodded, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Any ideas?"

"I'm pretty good at getting untied, but I've been fighting with these a while and still can't figure them out."

"Maybe our teams will save us?"

Kairi didn't respond, just kept fighting with the ties. Eventually he sagged down to rest in a temporary defeat.

"Doesn't that mask get itchy?"

Kairi shook his head, "Not really. We picked nice ones in case we need to wear them a while."

"Stolen?"

"You know, we only steal from ganglers. It's more retrieval of items taken from the Lupin collection than actual stealing."

Keiichiro raised his eyebrows in surprise but nodded, "Maybe you aren't as bad as we thought. Though we still plan to take you in for all of the ruckus you've caused. If you and your team are who we theorize, maybe we can come to an agreement of some sort."

"We have one temporary alliance and you start to plan on us working together forever?" Kairi chuckled, "You must have hit your head."

"Goodie?!" Kairi noticed the little thing fly through the window.

"Looks like you two could use some help," Goodie helped Kairi untie his wrists.

Before the two could move onto untying Keiichiro, one of the ganglers showed back up.

"You are in for it now," the gangler laughed heavily.

"Goodie, work on untying him, I'll take care of the gangler."

The gangler pulled out a sword and started swinging it at Kairi. Kairi dodged and jumped around as best as possible, trying to find a way to disable the gangler. Soon, Kairi saw the sword being thrown toward Keiichiro. He gritted his teeth as he caught the blade in his hand. He put the sword in the hand that wasn't dripping blood and went toward the gangler again. The gangler pulled out one of their VS changers and aimed at Good Striker. Kairi hit the gangler's arm making him miss his target.

"I need hands," Good Striker complained as he struggled to get Keiichiro free.

"Let's switch," Kairi ordered. Good Striker flew around the gangler trying to throw him off. Just as Kairi got Keiichiro free, Good Striker was knocked to the ground. A blast shot out, hitting Kairi in the back, making him fall into Keiichiro's arms.

"Just get Goodie and get out of here, I'll only slow you down," Kairi ordered as he pushed himself away from the other red ranger. He struggled to stand but ended up sliding against the wall.

Keiichiro grabbed the sword Kairi dropped and went after the gangler. He quickly grabbed the VS changer away, found his trigger, and morphed into Patren 1gou. Tying the gangler up, he got the other VS changer and handed it to Kairi.

Kairi morphed into Lupin Red and grabbed Good Striker before following behind Patren 1gou. He was hurting a lot, and fighting off the dizziness overtaking him, but he managed to keep up. Soon they found themselves outside in a forest.

"I think we can rest here," Patren 1gou decided as he unmorphed.

Lupin Red unmorphed with his head low, making sure his mask was on securely before looking back up.

"Goodie?" Kairi saw Good Striker had finally woken up, "Are you ok?"

"I'll go get the others," he flew off leaving the two reds alone.

Keiichiro took off his jacket, revealing a tank top underneath. "It looks like none of my cuts are deep, but I might have a broken rib."

Kairi ripped part of his jacket off and wrapped his hand.

"How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Kairi sighed trying to lean against a tree.

"I know you were hurt worse than I was."

Kairi ignored Keiichiro's statement so Keiichiro spoke again, "At least sit down and rest."

"We aren't suddenly buddies; you don't have to worry about me."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right? As much as I want to take you and your team down, I don't intend for you to get hurt. We have a temporary alliance, and until that ends, I intend to look after you."

"Shh," Kairi suddenly hushed the other ranger. He heard another crunching noise before a gangler entered his line of sight. He whispered, "Hide."

The gangler looked around, his eyes finally landing on a hint of red. Kairi was lifted up by the collar, "Where is your friend?"

"He's not my friend. He's long gone," Kairi lied.

"Well at least I can destroy you. One less thing in our way," Kairi was thrown against a tree. The gangler got a few more attacks in before Keiichiro finished morphing.

When Kairi awoke he noticed something weird in his hand. He tried to focus his eyes on his surroundings but everything was a little fuzzy. He finally landed on Keiichiro who was sitting near him.

"That thing was in the ganglers safe."

"You actually…?"

"Alliance, remember? Getting those things is what you do, right?"

"Keiichiro…" Kairi winced as he realized he used Patren 1gou's real name. He hoped the other ranger hadn't heard him. He tried to sit up but realized he was too dizzy.

"You were hit pretty hard, don't push yourself."

Kairi rubbed his head and felt his hat was off and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"I didn't touch your mask. You got hit in the head though so I was making sure the bleeding stopped."

Kairi tried to nod but just groaned. He felt the dizziness overtake him, and he passed out once more.

"They are over here," Good Striker led the four non-red rangers to their leaders.

Once they saw their leaders the four turned on each other in preparation to fight.

"Don't. Not today," Keiichiro ordered. He turned to the Blue and Yellow rangers, "He's hurt. Get him to the hospital." He turned back to his team, "Lead the way."

They both shot him an odd look but followed orders and started walking.

When Kairi next awoke he was in a hospital room. He looked next to the bed and saw a note and a change of clothes, "We'd be there but someone has to run The Jurer."

After getting checked out of the hospital, future appointments scheduled for removal of stitches and to make sure everything was healing up fine, he headed back to the café.

"Oh good, you're back," Umika greeted.

"It's good to see you. We heard about your accident," Tsukasa mentioned.

"We looked into the case, they still haven't found the guy," Sakuya updated, "I can't believe anyone would hit someone then drive away."

"Hmm," Kairi voiced.

"You probably don't remember any details, do you?" Touma asked.

Kairi shook his head playing along, "Did I miss anything?"

"We've been pretty busy here. Are you sure you didn't get hit to avoid work?" Umika joked.

"We've been slow," Tsukasa admitted, "Keiichiro got hurt last week by a gangler though."

Kairi raised an eyebrow before Keiichiro spoke, "Just a couple broken ribs, nothing serious. I could still fight a gangler if there was an attack."

"That doesn't mean you should," Sakuya answered. "There hasn't been any sightings of the Lupinrangers either."

"They only show when the ganglers show," Keiichiro responded.

"I still can't believe you let them get away. You had Lupin Red in your hands and you just handed him over," Tsukasa slightly growled.

"Like I've told you, there was a temporary alliance between us. I don't expect you to understand."

"Well I'm glad it's over," Sakuya confessed.

Keiichiro shrugged, "We never officially set an end time to the alliance, just that it was temporary. They might be willing to work with us."

"I hope not," Tsukasa sighed heavily, "It doesn't seem like something you'd do."

"If it helps take out more ganglers, it wouldn't be terrible."

"It seems like they hate you, I doubt they'd agree," Umika spoke.

"They probably would worry you'd turn on them," Touma spoke from the kitchen.

"They could also turn on us," Keiichiro agreed, "but 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.' Alternately, we could confirm their identities and make a deal that they work with us instead of going to jail."

"That seems like borderline blackmail. I didn't think you'd have it in you," Kairi was sitting at the counter sipping on a cup of coffee but still facing the kitchen. He turned around and stared at Keiichiro.

"It'd still be better than jail. But that is if they don't come to an agreement with us," he looked at Kairi.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, both seeing an understanding in the other's eyes. Kairi finally turned back to the kitchen, "You must have hit your head when fighting that gangler."

He chuckled before taking another sip of his coffee. Keiichiro just smirked before changing the subject. They knew they were still enemies but they also knew they could take out their common enemy faster by helping each other. For now, their alliance was still on.


End file.
